Amy Manning
Amy Manning is one of the Spotlight Stealers members. 'Personality' She is a fun person to be around. She can be slightly bitchy when she is under influence of Cheerios, best friends with head cheerio, but generally she is one of the nicest Cheerios there are. She is kind, helpful and doesnt ignore people if they are a certain race, sexuality, or disability. If someone is being picked on, most of the time she will stop that. She is confident with herself and is quite flirty with guys, had a few relationships - in one now (you can decide who), boys love her as she is hot and got a nice personality. She is also very determind. 'History' Her Dad,Jason, is a lawyer and her Mum, Sally, a Doctor, so she is very well off. She lives in one of the best houses in the area but doesnt brag about it. When she was 7, she and her twin, Ellie started performing at a musical theatre group and since then has had role in local musicals. Ellie also took acting classes however Amy wanted to learn to Dance and took up Ballroom and Latin Dancing. When she was a child she also had small camo roles in films/tv. When she was 13 her Grandma and Sister were driving home from an after school club Ellie went to, when they crashed due to icey weather conditions and both of them were killed. After that Amy has never let anything stop her from doing what she wants to do and is determind to succeed. Last year she competed at Ballroom and Latin dance championships final with her partner Eddie (not in a relationship with him though, flirt with each other though). Used to be in a relationship with Liam. 'Season 1 ' Audition Time Amy is first seen auditioning for The Spotlight Stealers with Nemo, singing Wings. She is complemented and both girls are accepted into the club. She sticks up for Hinton with the rest of the glee club when Dakota decides to also audition. When Jordan & Willow audition she agrees that they should be allowed to join. At the end of the episode the Spotlight Singers sing Sweet Nothing with Amy having a short solo. Love/Hate She becomes confused on two occasions, one on why Skylar just sang that song and the other when Nemo points out their Membership flaw. In the cafeteria the Spotlight Stealers sing Abracadabra and she along with the other members jump up on the table and start to dance, with Amy have a small solo. Amy is seen pinning flyers up on the noticeboards about auditions for the club. Her and Nemo take a liking to Ralph stating he already has their vote before he starts singing. In the corridor Liam, her ex boyfriend, shouts her name and asks her to come to the Auditorium with him. She suspiciously follows and realises that Liam wants to sing to her. He sings Not Over You, to show her that he still loves her, but Amy rejects it and walks out through the performance. She and Nemo sing The Boy Is Mine declaring war over Ralph. She performs Call Me Maybe/Jar of Hearts with the rest of the Spotlight Stealers at the end of the episode. 'Trivia' *Favourite Subject is Music/Dance *Least Favourite Subject is English *Ballroom & Latin Dance Championship Finalist (With Dancing Partner Eddie) *Favourite Artists are Adele, Amy Winehouse and Taylor Swift 'Songs' Season 1 Solos Duets Solos In A Group Number Category:Female Characters